Daylight Fantasy
by aggie23
Summary: Filled prompt: "Emma is really forward with Will since she thinks she is still in one of her fantasies".


**Hello everybody! I´ve been a little lazy when it came to fill all your prompts (I apologize for that). But I decided to give this one a try: "Emma is really forward with Will since she thinks she is still in one of her fantasies. Will is confused but plays along" (left by anon). **

**Make sure to notice the italics signify dreams or imagination… the story won´t make much sense if you don´t! ;)**

**Thanks to Becca for proof reading this!**

**Aggie**

Maybe it was therapy working miracles on Emma. Or maybe it was their conversations at bedtime; when it was only darkness that surrounded them and the alarm clock would twinkle around 12.

There was something odd about that time, but it was certain a couple of minutes to or past it, Emma would budge on her side of the bed and glance at Will. He knew her so well. He was awake every time her eyes directed to his laying figure.

"You ok?"

"I can´t sleep", was her usual answer and he would always suggest that she talk about her sleeping irregularities with Dr. Shane. Emma would blame it on the medication although it wasn´t the reason for her discomfort. It was something else, she knew it. But she would snuggle on his chest and sigh deeply; his gentle strokes along her back always worked to sooth her and made her eyes flutter close.

_She felt his hand creeping underneath her nightgown, leaving warm patterns on its way to the curve of her behind. If she had known he´d make such a move, she would have worn something sexier instead of her white cotton panties. Emma cursed herself for not stopping at Victoria´s Secret for a pair of lace underwear she had seen on her way to the bookshop. _

"_You´re adorable", his voice was low on her ear whilst caressing her hips and toying with the hem of the classic fabric dressing her lower half. She knew what he meant; she was unexciting and she wanted to be fizzy for him. _

"_I don´t want to be just adorable", was her whispered confession against his firm torso._

"_What do you want to be?" his ministrations were slow yet determinate to take a little step forward._

"_I want to be what you want", she arched slightly when he moved his palms up her back to slide them on her sides, to brush the spot where her bra should be. _

"_You´re everything I want", it was her labored breath dousing his t-shirt when he cupped her breasts and massaged them softly. _

"_I bet you want more", although he never said it, she knew he did; she had caught his stare when she´d changed into her nightgown at night, or in to fresh clothes in the morning. _

"_We´ll take it slow, sweetie"_

_Make out sessions were always hot, but never like this. Slow was the last word she would use to describe the moment when she managed to straddle one of his thighs between her legs and unconsciously grind on him. An uncharacteristic gasp flew off her lungs and she moved once more, curious about what new sensations it would bring. _

_It was thrilling and she moaned; his hold around her ribcage had never been so secure_.

"_Oh_…" Emma´s cheek rubbing on his pec and the grip around his waist getting tighter woke Will up.

"Em..?" he didn´t dare to move. Scared at first, he thought she was having a nightmare, but then she hummed and he froze. Not wanting to wake her up, guessing she´d be mortified, Will remained as still as his body allowed him to. It was hard. He was completely aroused; those sounds rolling off her lips were deliciously unfamiliar to his ears.

She purred something and he felt her body tense against him.

And then, silence.

-xx-

The dream had left Emma hanging on a cliff of edginess for more than a week. It hunted her; constantly. Around the house, when he was near; in the shower while taking her morning shower; even at work, during lunch recess and while being alone in her office.

Perhaps she could take the lead for once in her life, it´d be refreshing, stirring.

Emma was a shy woman. She had doubts about how to act when it came to be a little… forward. Although Rocky Horror had proved she wasn´t as clueless and innocent as she thought. It´d be priceless if she could defeat her bashfulness and try something like that…

_She would hear the front door unlock and Will stepping in the living room; a groan of tiredness and the thud of his bag on the floor. _

"_Hey, honey", she would be cheery when greeting him as always and kissing the corner of his smiling lips after wrapping his arms around her waist. _

"_Hello there", he´d look drained and Emma would stare at him with concern._

"_Are you ok? You look exhausted"_

"_I´m awfully tired", he would nest his face in the crock of her neck and she´d let her fingers run through his curls and then down his neck._

"_You´re tense", her voice would be almost a whisper and dinner cooking back in the kitchen would be quickly forgotten, "You fancy a massage?"_

"_You give massages?"_

"_I give more than massages", she´d like fooling around with him, especially when his eyes sparkle with that unusual glitter she arouse in him._

"_Really? Care to tell me…?" he´d be playful, his hands traveling up and down her sides would expose him. _

"_Maybe…" her lotioned hands would make him groan against the pillow, and her mouth would elicit her name off his lips as she´d stroke him underneath his boxers. _

Sometimes Emma put her imagination to work excessively. The most varied and florid scenarios hunted her dreams and her daytime as well. The smallest detail would take her mind to envision hot, uncharacteristic and coveted things between herself and Will. Things she´d have never considered doing, things involving impish words and lingerie she´d never thought of buying.

Like the ones displaying on Victoria´s Secret window. Rare, sexy, sassy underwear… For how long Emma stood engrossed there, staring and contemplating the designs, she couldn´t tell. She could go inside and try some of them… Will would like to see some variation in her underwear; his low mutter on her neck a couple nights ago had gotten her thinking about that… He hadn´t complained but his encouragement had been subtle and welcomed between giggles and tickles.

She´d like to have the confidence to walk in a store like that with him without feeling her cheeks burning. It´d be so invigorating…

"_See something you like?" Will would ask, behind her, close so very close to her. _

"_Yeah… you?" she wouldn´t have to look at him to guess the answer. His gruff voice would tell on him. _

"_Wanna take a look?"_

"OK…" a cheeky smile joined Emma´s answer and Will beamed, caught unaware and completely enthralled by his fiancée's self-confidence.

He was thankful to be in the store on a Tuesday afternoon instead of a Saturday or Friday. God knew how apprehensive would Emma feel under dozens of eyes, while picking out lingerie. But he had no idea…

"That´s nice…" he pointed when he located her near the brassieres section; she looked deeply focused.

"_It´s boring", she would answer when his efforts to make her feel comfortable would come noticed for her, "and you´ve given me some ideas the other night…" she´d move to a further section, near the fitting rooms, where everything she´s be looking for would be waiting_. _Where Will would rejoice with her pale flesh wearing lace… or flounces and satin, even transparencies_.

"Em…" he called her name softly, slightly shocked by her determination and followed her promptly, wondering what she talking about. Lately she had had those kinds of switching off moments, but the she was back as fast as she was gone, "You know I-"

"_What do you think about this one?" she would say batting her eyelashes at him, displaying a black lace slip that´d look too tiny even for her and it´d make his mind go foggy._

"Erm…" Will coughed, feeling his mouth going dry and the sweat covering his palms, "Do you think the size is ok?"

"Maybe we should find out…" she was walking backwards to the endorsers, her eyes locked with his suggestively, lip captured between her teeth.

He would be lying if he said this was never contemplated to happen; shopping for lingerie with his fiancée. Things were beginning to move lately, slowly but firmly, to the moment he had been expecting for years. But this… now… It was simply incredible. Her voice was sweet as humming some melody and hanging her blouse from the door. Very un-Emma, he thought. She surely was teasing him.

_She´d leave her clothes in view, making sure he could take in that she was naked behind the grey door. And then she would softly invite him to take a look at the garment she would have chosen_.

"_You think the size is ok?" she would turn around and show her back to him; maybe the see-through fabric would persuade him to go in with her. _

'Keep your hands in your pockets if you don´t wanna be arrested for inappropriate public behavior'; mantras were not Will´s thing, especially when the redhead standing a few feet away was swaying her hips so seductively at him. "I, erm, the size-the size is ok", he managed to mumble when noticing how deep her cleavage was.

"_But you don´t like it…" she´d be bubbly if he wouldn´t be convinced, and would grab his tie to pull him inside with her._

_She´d do whatever he´d ask her to. She´d try whatever he´d want; any fabric, shape or style. She´d buy any one and wear it for him every day._

"_What do you like instead?" her hands would keep their place on the spot above the waist band of his jeans and Emma would smirk playfully_.

"I, erm, I like it", he did, really. She was smoking hot. But good Lord they could get into a lot of troubles if he played along_._

"I don´t want you to just like it, Will…" her eyelashes were crazy, her mouth close and inviting against his, "I want to drive you insane with the urge of ripping it off me".

_He would push her against the wall and force her legs around his waist to press himself on her center. He would be frenzied grinding against her and Emma would moan on his mouth when his fingers would torment her breasts over the lace_.

"Will…" her whisper was wet and choppy; her body was tightly clutched around him and Will had to fight with the impulse of literally ripping her underwear and taking her for the first time right there, right then.

_Her nails would dig into his shoulders and with impatience expertise, she´d unbutton his shirt and toss it nearby, her palms desperate to make contact with the maleness of his chest. Her tongue would poke out to taste his skin and Will would let out a hoarse moan. _

"Emma…" his voice was guttural whilst rotating excitedly on her. She was working magic on him, real magic; his body had reacted to her the precise moment she had began playing games, he didn´t want to scare her, but Jesus, she was bucking on him forcefully.

_She would be able to arouse his need for her, she would feel it; just there, between her legs when he´d thrust his dressed erection. The jeans on him would soon become a bother and she would manage to undo his pants and let them slid down to his ankles. _

Her palm rested amid their dancing bodies and Will had to bite her neck to avoid cursing. Emma purred drawn by sensations and heat; his eyes grew wider with amazement and desire, but things were getting out of control and he needed to do something about it.

_She would let him take her anywhere; she´d let him take her virginity right there. It would feel amazing, it´d feel so good…_

-xx-

The house was silent the next evening.

The shower Emma took before Will arrives was longer than usual. She had to put her head in order before the door would open and he´d greet her as lovingly as he always did. The previous day was a blur; not remembering the details of their drive back home and the cuddles before falling into a deep sleep was uncommon. Her mind was running wild, though… she remembered that clearly. Daytime fantasies left her body humming and sizzling.

The black lace slip…

Maybe he´d like something like that…

She heard noises coming from the kitchen when stepping in the bedroom and then his voice confirmed his presence.

"Got something for you, baby…" he sounded cheery and smiling, "it´s on the bed…" was his invitation for her to open the square box resting on the edge of the mattress. Her jaw almost dropped when opening the neatly wrapped package with initial excitement and finding something she had seen before.

A black lace slip…

"You drove me insane yesterday"


End file.
